


Listen to Thy Heart

by HanaHeart, Sivan325



Series: Parables of the Prodigal Son [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Het and Slash, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Post Mpreg, Rejection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHeart/pseuds/HanaHeart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, pure and simple. Love has its consequences that could affect both past and future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors: HanaHeart and Sivan Shemesh  
> Beta: Oliwiaroot  
> Pairing: Thranduil/OMC, Aragorn/Legolas and others  
> Rate: NC-17  
> Warning: AU, Angst, Rejection, Mpreg and more….

*Mirkwood*

The moon and the stars shone brightly over the dark forests of Mirkwood, although only few rays managed to pass the thick layer of trees that covered the place. Two figures sat around a campfire in the depth of Mirkwood forest, resting after a long day of hunting.

Aearon stared silently at the face of his son across the glowing campfire. Gazing at the young elf’s beautiful face, the older elf wondered why his husband had never looked directly into Legolas’ face, not even once. He wondered why Thranduil didn’t seem to love their son, although he was the one who had given birth to the young elf.

This hunting trip was his suggestion in the first place, thinking that hunting some orcs would strengthen the bond between the Adar and son and would give Thranduil a chance to know Legolas better, however…

 

FLASHBACK

"Why not, Thranduil?" Aearon asked irritated. He and Thranduil were in the study, arguing once more.

“I can’t. Do not ask me to do it. If he wants to go on a hunting trip, then let him go. Don’t ask me to be a part of it.” Thranduil replied, looking away from his husband’s eyes.

"Are you willing to risk _our_ son to hunt Yrch alone?" Aearon asked his husband, still unable to believe his ears. Their son was the sweetest elf in all of Mirkwood, yet the Elven King didn’t seem to care much about him.

"He has a guardian and he never went alone anyway. You wouldn’t allow it!” Thranduil retorted, giving his husband a stern look before looking away. “Besides, he should know how to hunt Yrch by now. Why should I be there too? He’s not a child.”

“He is 2,300 years old, Thranduil. He’s hardly an adult, yet he’s been going on hunting trips just to impress you, and you don’t seem to care about him at all, not even when he got hurt one time. You never bothered yourself to visit him. I was the one who was there for him, not you.” Aearon told him. “Why do you hate him so much?”

“I don’t hate him.”

“You don’t love him either.”

At that, Thranduil remained silent.

“Aren’t you even going to deny it?” Aearon asked bitterly, glaring at his husband.

“What do you want me to say?” Thranduil asked softly.

“Nothing.” Aearon snapped before taking a deep long breath. “I wanted you and Legolas to go on this trip to get to know each other but obviously you don’t care. Fine, _I’ll_ go with him.”

“Good. Now leave me alone.” With that, Thranduil stormed out of the study, slamming the doors behind him.

END OF FLASHBACK

 

“Ada?!” Aearon snapped from his thoughts at the sound of Legolas’ voice.

“Yes, Legolas?” he asked.

“What’s the matter, Ada?” the young elf asked. “You’ve been staring at me for a while and when I called you, you didn’t reply.”

“Nothing.” The older elf replied, smiling warmly at his son. “I was merely admiring my beautiful son.”

“Ada!” Legolas exclaimed shyly, turning his face to one side.

“You are beautiful, Legolas.” Aearon insisted. “And extremely brave, I may add. I’m very proud of you, little Leaf.”

Legolas smiled brightly, despite his embarrassment at his Ada’s exaggerating compliments, before his smile faltered. “I wish Adar could share your opinion of me.” He whispered softly.

Aearon took a deep breath upon hearing that. “He’s not good at expressing his feelings, Legolas. But he truly cares about you. I know that.”

Legolas just nodded in response, not really convinced with his Ada’s words. The Mirkwood King had never showed any kind of interested in any aspect of his life. And while Aearon showered him with affection, love and care, Thranduil had completely ignored his presence altogether since he was an elfling; not talking to him unless it was necessary not tucking him in bed or reading him a story, not attending his lessons or his training, or even showing the slightest interest in his achievements as a warrior. And the only time that the King had shown any interest was when Legolas asked for his permission to go with Haldir to Lothlórien. He remembered how his father almost panicked at the mere suggestion. Strangely, it was the first time that his father showed any reaction towards something that concerned him. The King had firmly refused to allow his son to leave Mirkwood, no matter how much Legolas tried to convince him. The young elf almost believed that his father feared for him.

“Is this your turn to wander off?” Legolas’ thoughts were interrupted by Aearon’s gentle voice.

“It seems that way.” he replied, smiling at his father.

“I’m going to Lothlórien next week.” Aearon said. “Would you like to accompany me?”

“Adar will never allow me to leave Mirkwood.” Legolas replied sadly.

“If you want to come with me, then Thranduil will not be a problem. I’ll convince him.”

“I do not wish to cause any fights between the two of you, Ada.”

“We’re not really fighting, Legolas.” Aearon assured. “We merely argue about what is it best for you. All parents do that. So, will you join me on my trip to Lothlórien and give me a chance to boast about my brave beautiful Leaf?”

Legolas laughed sweetly. “I’d love to join to you on your trip, Ada.”

Aearon smiled, nodding his head in content. Hearing Legolas’ sweet laugh was the most treasurable thing in the world to him and he was going to make sure that this laugh would last forever.

X X X X

The Elvenking stared blankly at the pile of petitions in front of him, not really feeling the desire to go through them at the moment. As much as he hated to admit it, he was terribly missing both his husband and his son.

The Elvenking sighed deeply. Aearon and Legolas were the only family he had left, yet the two of them always evoked perplexing mixture of emotions inside of him.

His relationship with Aearon had always been as official as it could be between two married people. There was respect and decorum between them but no actual love. Their marital life wasn’t as anyone hoped it to be; it was almost non-existent. But one could understand that upon learning that their marriage wasn’t born out of love, but out of duty. It was long decided by King Oropher merely one year before his death at War of the Last Alliance. Failing to fall in love with each other, the two developed a relationship based on friendship instead and it had worked for them for almost three millennia, however, somewhere along the way, the King started to feel something more towards his green-eyed husband. Often, Thranduil tried to fight that growing feeling but without success. Mirkwood King couldn’t bring himself to admit it out loud but his heart had started warming up to his husband upon seeing what a loving and caring parent Aearon was to Legolas.

At the thought of his son, Thranduil bit his lower lip. He knew that he wasn’t just to the young elf but at the same time, knew that he had no right to love him either. He had no right to show his care and affections to his only child. It was his punishment. He was forever forbidden from loving his son, in atonement for his past mistakes. Thranduil took a deep breath, trying to ease the heaviness that suddenly plagued his heart.

Aearon couldn’t understand that. He often criticized him for not being a good father to their son, not taking into consideration how he felt about the whole matter. Yet, despite everything, Thranduil was glad that Aearon cared so much for Legolas. He didn’t even want to think how things would be if Aearon hadn’t—

Suddenly, Thranduil was pulled from his thoughts when several knocks on the door were heard.

“Enter.”

A male servant entered and bowed respectfully. “My lord, I come to inform you that Prince's Aearon and Legolas had returned from their hunting trip. They’ve just passed through the main gates.”

Nodding, Thranduil dismissed the servant before standing up from behind his desk and took several deep breaths, embracing himself to meet his husband and his son.

X X X X

The two were already waiting in the Throne room when Thranduil arrived.

“Welcome back, Hervenn nîn, Legolas.” The King greeted solemnly as he entered. “You’ve been missed.”

Aearon gave his husband a stern look as he and Legolas bowed in greeting. Apparently, Thranduil was determined not to acknowledge Legolas as his son, under any circumstances. The blond Consort truly felt the urge to yell at the King here and now but he managed to hold himself.

“How was the hunt?” the King asked as he sat on his throne.

Aearon looked at Legolas, encouraging him to answer instead, despite the fact that Thranduil was looking at him when he asked.

“It was great, Your Majesty.” The young elf replied in a careful measured tone. “We’ve managed to find and clear three Yrch nests in the past two days.”

“Good.” Thranduil remarked un-enthusiastically. “You may go and rest before dinner.” With that, he nodded and left the room.

X X X X

Later that night as he waited in bed, Thranduil watched his husband as Aearon undid his braids and combed his hair, readying himself for bed. The Elven King admitted to himself that his husband was indeed, very attractive. His features were softer than most of the males in Mirkwood, his long hair was a darker shade of blond than his or Legolas’, his body was well-shaped, long lashes that shaped beautiful emerald green eyes.

Thranduil wondered why he hadn’t noticed this when they first got married, but then, he was dwelling in his own self-sorrow to notice anything around him. The old king bit his lower lip in regret for wasting all these years thinking of what he had lost instead of focusing on what he had.

‘But that was in the past.’ Thranduil reminded himself. ‘Things between Aearon and myself have changed considerably now from when we were first married years ago. We managed, somehow, to create an understanding between us.’

X X X X

Aearon raised an eyebrow, noticing how his husband was staring at him from the mirror’s reflection. Thranduil had been staring at him for a while with a weird expression on his face. Finishing combing his hair, the blond Consort got up and walked to his and Thranduil’s bed.

As soon as he entered the large bed, two arms circled him from behind and forced him to lie on his back. Looking up, Aearon was surprised to see Thranduil mounting him.

“Thranduil?” he asked with uncertainty. The King simply smiled and lowered his face, taking the Consort’s red lips in a deep kiss. Hands roamed down his chest, undoing the laces of his sleeping shirt.

"Why now, Thranduil?" Aearon asked breathlessly as they broke for air. " What reason makes you want to make love to me?”

"I missed you." Thranduil replied, pressing his body against his husband’s and gently rubbing them against each other, never stopping not even when his husband moaned, he just kept pressing as he moved his cock up and down over his husband' cock from underneath their clothes. Another moan gained a smirk from the Elven King. Thranduil ripped the soft silk shirt off his husband, exposing his body before taking off his own. Kissing his husband again, the King teased his husband’s nipples for few moments.

Aearon moaned with pleasure, his need to feel his husbands' length inside him escalating.

"I am ready; I have been since the marriage that your father arranged."

Aearon said to his husband, feeling a sudden heat invading his body.

"I know, we did it twice, and then the life that been stolen from me once, my father found his death in the war, and I became a king…" Thranduil tried to explain but then moaned as Aearon hushed him with a deep kiss.

Thranduil broke the kiss and moved away from Aearon, asking himself if he was ready for it.

"Thranduil, what is the matter?" Aearon asked his husband, not knowing what he did wrong.

"I think that I am not ready for it, not yet." Thranduil replied as he sat on the bed, facing the mirror.

"I am ready," Aearon said as he sat up and moved behind Thranduil, circling his slender arms around the King’s bare body, and then he added taunting him, "I am aroused, now, should I see another elf to finish me or is it going to be you?"

Thranduil sighed before turned around, facing his lover. "You are mine, Aearon,” he said. “So you shouldn’t think that some elf would finish you. I’m the only one who should be taking you rough and hearing you beg me for more."

"Thranduil, words are not going to work this time," Aearon said, smiling teasingly, before he added, "You better show me what a king and husband like you could do."

Thranduil smiled before leaning forwards and capturing Aearon’s lips in a deep kiss When the kiss was broken from lack of air, Thranduil laid his husband, on their bed and started to show Aearon exactly that.

The King took his husband’s cock in his hands and started to rub it before he moved his tongue to lick it, smirking upon hearing his consort moaned with pleasure.

When Thranduil stopped, Aearon raised his head and stared at his king in wonder as he asked. "Why did you stop?"

"Because, my husband, I have decided that you will not come until I say you can come, and you had better follow the order of your king." Thranduil warned him with a smile.

"I will do anything to please my king." Aearon replied smiling at his husband, hoping that it would not kill him in the progress.

Thranduil moved his hand over his consort’s face before he let Aearon licked his fingers slowly, then the King removed his hand and was in position to please his husband.

Aearon felt something push slowly into his opening. It hurt, but he needed Thranduil so much, that he urged him instead.

"I am ready, Thranduil." He told him, trying to hide the pain.

"You are in pain, Aearon, and I do not wish to hurt you anymore than is necessary.” Thranduil said thoughtfully, noticing the wince that passed his husband’s face. “I will try to ease the pain. I am aware that we have not done it for a very long time." the King reminded as he pushed his finger inside of his consort. Thranduil moved his finger inside of Aearon's opening stretching it, adding another to open his lover up more; Aearon soon found himself moving onto Thranduil’s fingers and called his name with pleasure. The king knew that his consort would come soon if he didn't stop; therefore, he removed his fingers slowly. His cock was already hard and steady as he moved it toward the opening slowly.

The king moved his cock inside, noticed the wave of pain that passed through Aearon’s face, and reminded his consort the key of happiness and pleasure was to breathe.

"Aearon, you need to breath, and know that I wish only to give you the utmost pleasure, please try to relax." Thranduil said softly and kissed him quickly before pushing his cock deeper inside of Aearon, letting his consort get used to the feeling of his cock inside of him, before he moved slowly.

The king sighed in relief as he saw the pain slowly fade from his consort's face and now begging rather than asking him to do it harder and deeper as pleasure soon consumed him.

"Harder, Thranduil, I need it harder and deeper." Aearon begged as he moved his hands to touch his husband's chest, to feel the heat, to feel love.

Thranduil smiled as he enjoyed hearing his consort begging for more. The king thrust harder and deeper, making Aearon arch his back with pleasure.

Thranduil could feel that he was close to exploding inside of him, and he did so, as he fell onto his husband's form, kissing him as his body shivered and come inside of him, leaving nothing behind.

Then Thranduil pulled himself slowly from Aearon's body, he moved his hand to touch Aearon's length, rubbing it, and he could feel his consort shaking, and knew that he was ready to come.

"Can I come now my king?" Aearon asked him breathlessly.

"Not now Aearon, you are close, but not that close." Thranduil grinned at him.

Thranduil continue to rub it, watching Aearon shiver, he teased him with his hands until the Consort was begging for his release.

"You may come, my dear Aearon." Thranduil ordered as he moved his tongue to lick Aearon's cock head. Aearon let out a shout as he came, calling for Thranduil.

"That was amazing Thranduil, I believe that we should do it more from now on." Aearon advised as he laid his head on his husband’s shoulder.

“I believe that too.” The King relied, pulling his husband closer to him.

As the two lay together in the afterglow, Aearon looked up at his husband and spoke. “Thranduil, I don’t wish to go alone to Lothlórien next week.”

“Aearon,” Thranduil said with a sigh. “I can’t accompany you. I still have to deal with the Spider attacks on the outskirt villages.”

“I know and I wasn’t speaking about you.”

At that, the elven King looked down at his husband questioningly. “Then whom were you talking about?”

“I was talking about Legolas.” Mirkwood Consort replied as he sat up, looking directly at his husband. “Or did you forget that we have a son?"

“Absolutely not.” The King exclaimed anxiously, sitting up as well. His features betrayed a deep fear within his soul.

“Why not?” the Consort asked.

“No, Aearon. Legolas _will not_ take one step outside Mirkwood’s borders and that’s final.” Thranduil said, giving his husband a stern look.

"Do not give me that look, Thranduil,” Aearon warned firmly. "Our son desires to see new sights. He yearns to see the places beyond Mirkwood, meet new people and make friends. He has none here.”

“If he’s unable to make friends here, what makes you think he’ll be able to do so outside of Mirkwood?” Thranduil’s almost sarcastic and mocking tone made the fire blaze in Aearon’s head. Why couldn’t his husband see the extent of the damage his cold treatment was causing their son…

“Legolas’ ability to befriend others has nothing to do with his lack of friends here, Thranduil.” The Consort stated bitterly. “It’s because of you that he hasn’t managed to befriend anyone. Everyone sees how cold and uncaring you are towards him. They fear you would get angry with them if they got close to Legolas or treat him kindly. Every elf in the Palace treats Legolas with decorum and formality because they fear your wrath.”

Upon hearing that, Thranduil stiffened. He never thought how his behavior towards Legolas would reflect on his Court or the elves around them. He stared in disbelieve at his Consort.

“Next week, I’ll ride to Lothlórien and Legolas will ride with me.” Aearon stated firmly. “I’m not going to allow you to imprison my son like this.”

“Fine, have it your way. “ Thranduil was not pleased with his husband, but he knew Aearon well when he insisted on something, besides it was better than having Legolas run away. Having Aearon with him during the journey would at least provide some measure of protection and control of whom Legolas might meet and befriend. “But, I’ll only allow you to go as far as Lothlórien. I don’t want him or you anywhere near Imladris.”

“Why?” Aearon taunted, still vexed at Thranduil’s stubbornness. “Do you fear your past would come and haunt you? Why, I thought you’ve made your peace with that place long time ago!”

"I will deal with it as I like it." Thranduil replied sharply before he rolled over to the other side, not wishing for this discussion to continue any further. He couldn't guarantee that if he lost his temper he wouldn't let out something that he didn't want to be said, and that secret must be sealed and buried under all circumstances.

X X X X

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

 

*Two weeks later*

Mirkwood Consort glanced at his son and smiled with satisfaction as he noted the happy and thrilled expression on the younger elf’s face. He had feared that Thranduil’s cold farewell would ruin Legolas’ mood during the trip but the young elf’s excitement at journeying out of Mirkwood seemed to overrule any negative feelings he might have at the beginning. In addition, their escort seemed to warm up to the young prince as the days passed and soon the Mirkwood soldiers were connecting more with him, sharing their experiences in long traveling and their own personal lives with him. And so, their journey to Lothlórien turned out to be a rather pleasant one.

Aearon looked ahead of him, pleasantly. Soon, they would arrive to the Goldenwoods where Legolas, hopefully, could meet new people and make friends.

X X X X

“Welcome to Lothlórien, Prince Aearon.” Haldir’s poised voice was heard as he and a group of Lothlórien’s watchers emerged from between the thick trees at Lothlórien’s boarders. “We’re pleased to—” Haldir’s voice trailed off as the marchwarden’s eyes caught the sight of the elf next to Aearon. “Prince Legolas?!” he exclaimed happily.

“Mae g'ovannen, Haldir.” Legolas greeted, smiling widely. “It’s been a long time since we saw each other last.”

“Indeed.” The Lórien warden replied, walking up to the young prince. “I’m pleasantly surprised to see you here, my prince. I’ve never expected it.”

Legolas glanced happily at his sire before looking back at Haldir. “I’ve been able to come, thanks to Ada. Somehow, he managed to persuade Adar to allow me out of Mirkwood.”

Smiling broadly, Haldir looked at Aearon and bowed. “Hannon lle, my lord, for bringing Prince Legolas to Lothlórien. I’m sure that the Lord and the Lady will be greatly pleased to finally meet him.”

“You’re welcome, Haldir.” Aearon said in a cheerful tone, giving the Marchwarden a peculiar look.

Nodding his thanks again, Haldir and his followers escorted the Mirkwood elves deep into the Goldenwoods.

X X X X

As they headed to Caras Galadhon, Legolas tried to take into the sights of the beautiful mallorn trees, silvery talans above them and the small forest creatures that shared it with the elves. His eyes darted excitedly from one point to another, carving the beautiful sceneries into his memory.

When the party reached a large white tree at the heart of the city, Aearon and his party climbed down from their horses, which were taken by the awaiting Lórien elves, and stood in front of a large stairway.

Soon, Legolas saw an elf and elegant elven lady descending the stairs. Following his father’s example, the Mirkwood Prince bowed respectfully at the approaching couple.

“Welcome, Prince Aearon. Oio naa elealla alasse’ (Ever is thy sight a joy.)” The lady’s warm voice caused Legolas to take a deep breath as he stared at her in awe. “And welcome to Lothlórien, young one.” the young prince felt his throat became dry as she smiled lovingly at him.

“This is my son, Legolas, my lady.” Aearon replied, knowing too well the impact of Lady Galadriel’s presence on those who meet her for the first time. “Legolas, this is he Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel, rulers of Lothlórien.”

“It’s a great pleasure to meet you, my lord and my lady.” Legolas whispered softly as he bowed again, barely able to form a sound.

“The pleasure is all ours, little Greenleaf.” Celeborn spoke tenderly. “Your Ada does nothing but speak about you whenever he visits us. We’ve been longing to meet you for a long time.”

A slight blush tainted Legolas’ cheeks at the lord’s kind words.

“I hope your first visit to our realm would be a pleasant one, Legolas.” Galadriel added. “Our grandsons are visiting the Goldenwoods as well. I hope all of you become close friends.”

“I hope that too, my lady.”

Smiling, Galadriel instructed Haldir to escort all of their guests to their assigned talans to rest before suppertime.

However, Legolas was too excited to even consider resting. As soon as they settled in their talan, the young Prince of Mirkwood asked his Ada to allow him to explore the Goldenwoods, with Haldir as his guide; a request that Aearon found himself unable to deny.

And so, Legolas, with Haldir’s company, roamed around the beautiful city of Caras Galadhon, amazed at its beauty and wonder.

Haldir smiled as the two of them walked about the woods, enjoying the company of Mirkwood Prince. Legolas had always brought up a warm feeling inside his soul, ever since their first meeting in the Elvenking’s dwelling. The marchwarden was surprised when he first learnt that King Thranduil had a child. No one outside of Mirkwood knew that the king had a son, apparently, other than the Lord and the Lady of the Goldenwoods but that was only due to the fact that Prince Aearon always talked about his son to them. His curiosity to know the mysterious heir of Mirkwood made Haldir seek his company during his stay in King Thranduil’s palace. It was during that time that he came to know how sweet and naïve Legolas was, despite the brave and strong face he put on in front of his father. Also, he saw first-hand how coldly King Thranduil treated his only child with no apparent reason, in spite of Legolas’ efforts to please the ancient king.

“Haldir,” Legolas’ voice snapped him from his thoughts. “Lady Galadriel mentioned that her grandsons are in Lothlórien. Do you know them well?”

“Yes, of course.” The Lórien elf replied. “They are Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían’s sons.”

“Lord Elrond is Imladris’ ruler, isn’t he?”

“That’s correct.”

“How do Lady Galadriel’s grandsons look like?”

“Well, the twins look exactly alike.” Haldir replied playfully, before he laughed upon receiving an annoyed glare from Legolas. “They are 4000 years old, very mischievous and extremely annoying most of the time.”

“I’m impressed how you speak ill of your lord’s grandchildren, Haldir.” Legolas remarked in mock annoyed tone. “Perhaps I should inform the Lady about it.”

“Repeat my words, Greenleaf, and I’ll deny them,” the two laughed whole heartedly. Suddenly, an elf appeared from between the trees, whispering something into Haldir’s ear before leaving.

“Legolas,” Haldir looked at the prince. “I must leave you for a while. Wait for me and I’ll return soon.”

Legolas nodded and watched as Haldir left in the same direction the elf went through. He waited for a while but then grew bored as he sat alone under a huge tree. Thus, he decided to explore the area nearby until Haldir’s arrival. His ears picked up the gentle sound of running water not far away so he decided to check it out until the marchwarden was back. Following the sound, Legolas came to a river that cut through the woods. He sat on a stone near the silvery water and watched in enchantment as the small lives of the forest went through their daily routine. A small rabbit peaked out of its burrow, just next to where Legolas was seated, and then quickly retreated upon realizing the elf’s presence. The young prince chuckled and decided to befriend the little creature, so he began to sing.

 

A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
silivren penna miriel  
o menel aglar elenath,  
na-chaered palan diriel  
o galadhremmin ennorath  
nef aear, sí aearon,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
Nef aear, sí aearon!

 

[O’ Star-queen Star-kindler,  
Glimmering white, sparkling like jewels  
the glory of the heavens slides down from the firmament.  
Having gazed afar at the distance  
from tree-tangled lands of Middle-earth  
on this side of the ocean, here, great ocean  
Fanuilos, I will sing to you  
On this side of the ocean, here, great ocean!]

 

Legolas’ soft and beautiful voice slowly drew not only the little rabbit, but also many different creatures to where he was seated; all sat listening to the magical voice. The young elf was so pleased and decided to sing once more to his audience. He was so concentrated on his singing that he failed to sense the person who stood not far away, listening to him as well.

X X X X

Estel let out a relieved sigh as he finally managed to escape from his brothers. The twins could really be a handful when they behaved like small children instead of the mature adults they really were. He thanked the heavens that the Lothlórien archers were having an archery contest and they had invited the twins to participate. Free of them at last, he could enjoy some peace alone in his favorite spot next to the river and smoke some weed. However, his happiness was short-lived as he neared the place and heard some singing coming from that direction, Estel frowned deeply. Granted, the voice was the most magical and enchanting sound he had ever heard but the owner of the voice was occupying his spot. He marched, intending to drive the intruder away, but he was stopped in his tracks as his eyes lied on the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his entire life.

All elves held a degree of ethereal beauty but the beauty of the blond elf that sat by the river had surpassed them all. Long pale-blond hair that fell down like sunrays spread over a summer sky, beautiful soft features that seemed to radiate with a divine glow, rosy full lips that sparkled as they formed a breathtaking smile, and a set of blue eyes that rivaled the beauty of the sea. This elf’s beauty matched, if not exceeded, the beauty of his sister, Arwen, the most beautiful elven maiden in all of Middle-Earth. Not to mention that the way all the forest creatures crowded around him as he sang softly added more beauty to his aura.

Estel found himself speechless in front such scenery. In fact, he found himself unable to move, paralyzed by the sheer splendor that surrounded the area.

As he finished singing the song, Legolas suddenly felt the presence of someone. He looked up to see an unfamiliar face. Legolas blinked, wondering whom this stranger would be, noting how he did not look like the other elves, but he was certainly not an Orc.

"Who are you? Are you some kind of elf?" Legolas asked, not knowing of what he should expect.

"I am no elf, I am human, and my name is Estel, I am the son of Elrond," Estel replied as he slowly walked to the elf. "I do not remember seeing you here before, is this your first time in Lothlórien?"

"It is indeed, and my name is Legolas, son of King Thranduil and Prince Aearon of the Woodland Realm." he replied.

“Prince Legolas!” Estel’s grey eyes sparkled in recognition. "It is nice to finally meet you after all the stories that Haldir had been telling me and my brothers." Estel smiled at him. “I can see that he wasn’t exaggerating.”

Legolas blinked in confusion, not really understanding what the man meant. However, choosing not to dwell on it, the elf tipped  his head to one side, carefully observing the man in front of him.

"You are the first human that I have seen in my life." He suddenly confessed.

"And you, my friend, are the first Mirkwood's elf that I’ve seen." Estel said with a smile as he joined the prince by the riverside.

X X X X


	3. Chapeter Three

Aearon let out a happy laugh as he continued to converse with Celeborn while walking through the Mallorn’s trees. Visiting the Goldenwoods had always lightened his heart and soothed his soul. The darkness that plagued the once Greenwood and the ups and downs of his marriage had always troubled Aearon’s gentle soul and threatened to consume him. It was only in Lothlórien that the Consort found peace and tranquility. The lord and lady understood that and did their best to make his time in Lothlórien a pleasant one.

“I thought that I heard the merry laugh of Mirkwood’s Consort.” An ancient rough voice interrupted them suddenly.

Aearon smiled widely as he looked in the direction of the voice.

“Mithrandir!” he exclaimed happily as he spotted the wizard emerging from between the thick trees. “I’m so pleased to see you here, old friend.”

“And I’m you, My Prince Consort.” The old wizard greeted the elf with a friendly embrace.

“Here I’m Aearon, Mithrandir. You don’t have to be formal.”

The old wizard nodded in response.

“And how did you leave Mirkwood?”

“As fine as I could, Mellon nîn.” Aearon’s smile slightly wavered. Gandalf nodded in understanding, knowing that it was a sore matter to talk about.

“And I trust that King Thranduil is doing fine as well?” he asked, though, he knew that his question was even more painful than the first one.

“He’s as usual.” The Consort replied before he sighed. “You know how headstrong he is at times.”

The old Wizard gave Aearon a sympathetic look. He, more than most people, knew the circumstances that surrounded Thranduil and Aearon’s marriage and the difficulties that followed it. However, he was glad that the two somehow, had managed to get through and at least form somewhat of a relationship between them.

“How long will you be staying here?”

“Two months.” Aearon replied. “Thranduil already has his hands full dealing with Yrch and spiders’ attacks, that’s why he couldn’t come as well.”

“Aearon has a surprise, Gandalf.” Celeborn said. “He had brought his son Legolas to Lothlórien this time around.”

“Really?” Gandalf asked, raising an eyebrow. “I haven’t seen him since he was a babe. I’m surprised that Thranduil had finally allowed him out of Mirkwood.”

“It wasn’t easy to convince him.” Aearon laughed half-heartedly. “But I finally managed to stand and win this battle.”

“Where is the young lad?”

“He went on a walk with Haldir. They should—Haldir!” Aearon exclaimed, suddenly, as his eyes spotted the marchwarden passing by alone.

Excusing himself, the Mirkwood Consort rushed hurriedly to the warden. “Haldir, where is Legolas? I thought you were with him,” he asked worriedly.

“Yes, my lord.” Haldir replied. “But I had to leave him for a while to tend to some matters. I’m on my way back to him.”

“Where is he? How could you leave him all by himself?”

“Relax, young Aearon.” Gandalf reassured, having heard the conversation. “Lothlórien is a safe Haven.”

“But Legolas isn’t used to be by himself in a strange place, Mithrandir.”

“He’ll be fine, Aearon.” Celeborn said, before turning to Haldir. “Haldir, go to Legolas at once.”

Bowing, the warden left the trio, heading deeper into the woods. Meanwhile, Celeborn and Gandalf tried to calm the almost-panicking Aearon, with amused smiles on their faces.

X X X X

Legolas laughed as he attentively listened to Estel’s tales of his and his brothers’ mischief in Rivendell.

“It must be wonderful to have siblings whom you share your life with.” The blond elf commented wistfully as the laughs ceased.

Estel stared at the elf, a little surprised at the elf’s sad tone. However, it was understandable. Haldir had mentioned that Mirkwood royal couple had only one child.

“Don’t you have friends back in Mirkwood?” he asked.

Legolas shook his head sadly. “I didn’t seem to be able to befriend anyone back home. Everyone addresses and treats me formally, no matter how much I told them not to. I think they feared evoking Adar’s wrath if they treated me like their equal…maybe because I am of a higher rank than them. Ada always told me to try to befriend them but it’s useless.”

Estel felt sadness filled his heart towards the young elf. He could see how sweet, kind and beautiful Legolas truly was, but still the elf couldn’t have the simple pleasure of being among friends because of an idiotic notion his Adar had about stations and ranks.

“I’m sorry for you, Legolas.” The man found himself whispering softly.

Legolas’ eyes widened in surprise as he looked up at the man and noticing that sympathetic look in the man’s grey eyes.

“There is no need to be, Estel.” The elf said, smiling brightly. “I’m not sad at all. Ada Aearon was a prefect playmate during my childhood. We would go and play all day long in the palace’s gardens; chasing each other, climbing trees and playing elves and Yrch. I had a wonderful childhood, thanks to him. We are the best of friends, truly. He even helps me, at times, play harmless pranks on my guardian.” Legolas laughed but Estel couldn’t shake the feeling of sorrow towards him. Prince Aearon sounded like a wonderful parent but still, having friends of the same age was something very important in any person’s life.

Staring directly into the elf’s beautiful face, Estel couldn’t figure out the mixture of emotions that stirred inside of him. For some reason, he was starting to feel very attracted and protective towards the Mirkwood elf. He longed to caress the elf’s porcelain face, run his fingers through his golden locks, and maybe kiss those delicious looking lips.

The man let out a deep breath at the last thought. He had seen many beautiful elves in his life but none had made his desire rouse like this before.

Legolas stared at the man in front of him, wondering why his heart was beating so fast in his chest. Lord Elrod’s son was certainly a strange sight to behold yet he was handsome and attractive in his own way. Legolas found himself wondering what it would feel like to touch the man’s bearded face, his strangely round ears and his wild raven hair.

Ocean blue eyes stared deeply into a steal grey ones, each lost into other’s depths as their owners sat in silence.

“Estel! There you are!”

X X X X

Haldir strode through the woods, eager to reach the place where he had left Legolas a while ago. He knew that no danger would befall the younger elf but the panic in Prince Aearon’s eyes made him feel guilty for leaving his charge all alone in the woods. He was almost there when suddenly he heard two voices calling out his name.

“Haldir! Wait!”

Looking behind, the warden sighed as he saw Elrond’s twin sons rushing behind him, bow and arrows in hands.

“Haldir, have you seen Estel?” Elladan asked as he and his brother finally reached the Lórien elf.

“Nay. I haven’t seen him since last night.” Haldir replied tonelessly. While he respected Lord Elrond greatly, he wasn’t very fond of his twin sons. The twins were highly unpredictable most of the time, behaving like spoiled children rather than the dignified lords they ought to be. The marchwarden often wondered how Elrond’s children could behave that way when their father was the example of elves’ grace and poise.

“By the way, Haldir,” the Lórien elf was snapped from his thoughts as an arm was wrapped around his shoulders. “What are you doing in this place all by yourself? I thought you were at the borders with your brothers.” Elladan inquired.

“Lord Celeborn charged me with protecting the son of his guest.” Haldir replied, shrugging the arm off his shoulders. “I’m looking for him.” He didn't wish to inform the twins about Legolas’ presence, fearing that they would prove to be a very bad influence on the younger elf.

“Yes, I heard that Grandfather and Grandmother had received some guests from Mirkwood today. I believe that King Thranduil’s Consort is on his annual visit to Lothlórien.” Elrohir remarked

“Wait, you said his son is here as well?” Elladan asked, his eyes twinkling strangely. “You mean we’ll finally get to meet that mysterious son of the Elvenking? Why, I didn’t believe that he existed at all! My apologies, Haldir, for I thought you were merely making up his existence.”

Haldir’s face darkened at Elladan’s sudden accusation of lying but he chose not to comment. Instead, he excused himself and started to walk away, wanting more than ever to find Legolas. However, the twins wouldn’t let him as they insisted on following him to meet Prince Legolas of Mirkwood.

X X X X

“Estel! There you are!” Elrond’s twin sons exclaimed happily as they rushed to the riverside, followed closely by Haldir. They were near the place, looking for Prince Legolas when the three heard two people conversing. Following the sounds, the three found the two people they were looking for.

“And you must be Prince Legolas.” Elladan stated, eyeing the blond elf with interest. “King Thranduil’s enigmatic son.”

Legolas blinked, not really knowing what to make of the dark-haired elf’s comment. “Yes, I am King Thranduil’s son.” he replied. “And you are?”

“He’s my brother Elladan.” Estel replied, noticing the strange look in Elladan’s eyes. “And this is his twin Elrohir.”

Legolas smiled brightly as he stood up and bowed his head slightly in greeting. “It’s pleasure to meet you, my lords.”

“The pleasure is all ours, my prince.” Elladan smiled back. “I must say that King Thranduil has all the right to hide you in Mirkwood all that time.”

Again, Legolas looked at the young elf with confusion.

“How old are you, Legolas?” Elrohir asked, sensing the discomfort that his twin had created.

“I’m 2300 years, my lord.”

“There is no need for formalities between us, pen-neth.” Elladan said, moving closely to the young elf.

“Legolas!” Haldir, who was silently observing the exchange, spoke, drawing attention to him. “Your Ada was asking about you. He was worried since you’ve been away for a long time.”

“Oh,” Legolas said in response, noticing for the first time that he had, indeed, been away for a long time. The sun had already set and night had spread its dark cloak over the Goldenwoods.

“We must return.” Haldir said. “It’s almost suppertime, anyway.”

Nodding, Legolas smiled at his new acquaintances before excusing himself and walking away with Haldir.

The three brothers stood and watched as the two blond elves disappear into the thick trees.

“He’s excruciatingly beautiful.” Elladan whispered softly, mostly to himself but his brothers heard him nevertheless.

“Stay away from him.” Estel warned, giving his brother a stern look, before leaving as well.

The twins blinked in union at their brother’s sudden and strange behaviour, wondering what had come over the man.

X X X X

“Legolas! Oh, Thank the Valar!” Aearon exclaimed as he saw his son approaching with Haldir before rushing to him. “I was so worried when Haldir told me that he had left you alone.”

The young prince smiled in response. He was used to his Ada’s reaction, in fact he had anticipated it.

“You should stop treating him like an elfling, my friend.” Legolas stared in confusion at the old man clad in grey standing next to his father, wondering who he might be.

“I can’t help but worry about him, Gandalf.” Aearon replied before looking back at his son. “Legolas, this is Mithrandir; a good friend of mine and your Adar.”

“Mae g'ovannen, Mithrandir. It’s pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine, Greenleaf.” The old Wizard replied, smiling through his thick bread. “Please, call me Gandalf.”

Legolas smiled in response.

“So, Legolas, where have you been until now?” Aearon asked.

“He was with us.” The four looked and saw Elrond’s three sons approaching.

“And who you might be?” the Consort asked.

“I’m Elladan,” Elladan said, introducing himself. “And these are my brothers, Elrohir and Estel. We are Lord Elrond’s sons. It’s a pleasure to finally have met you, Prince Aearon.” The three bowed respectfully to the Prince.

“The pleasure is mine.” Aearon replied before looking to Legolas. “I’m pleased that you’ve met Legolas.”

“We’re happy to meet him too, your highness.” Elladan said, shooting Mirkwood’s heir a meaningful look.

“I see that you have met Imladris’ bane.” Lord Celeborn’s playful voice came from behind them. He and his wife were approaching the group with smiles on their faces.

“Daeradar!” Elladan and Elrohir protested while Estel simply smirked.

“What?” Celeborn asked in feigned innocence before looking at Aearon. “You should keep Legolas away from them, Aearon. They will be a very bad influence on him.”

Everyone laughed merrily as the twins frowned at their grandfather.

“My lords, my lady, Supper is served.” An elf came and informed the company.

X X X X

During supper, Estel found himself unable to tear his eyes off Mirkwood young prince. For some reason, he was strongly attracted to the blond elf that he found himself observing him during the entire meal, capturing every moment and sound the elf made. His heart skipped a beat every time Legolas smiled or laughed and his throat went dry when Legolas glanced in his direction.

At the end of the meal, Estel had formed an almost complete idea about Mirkwood mysterious prince. Legolas, he found, though didn’t look anything like Prince Aearon, had taken after his personality. The two seemed very close to each other, as Legolas himself had mentioned, and were indeed the best of friends. However, the man still couldn’t shake the feeling of sorrow towards the blond elf, for not being unable to have friends other than his parent. Legolas was charming and would’ve easily made friends with many people, despite his shy nature.

For his part, Prince Aearon seemed to be very protective parent and would always find a reason to fuss over his son. Estel wondered of the reason, though, for it seemed to him that Prince Aearon was afraid that Legolas would disappear any moment.

Estel was snapped from his thoughts when he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Elrohir standing next to him and looking at him knowingly.

“Lost in happy thoughts, little brother?” the Peredhel asked, smirking slyly.

“None of your business, Elrohir,” Estel replied crudely as he stood up from the table.

“Really?” Elrohir remarked. “I noticed that your eyes hadn’t lifted from Legolas during the entire meal. Elladan will surely have a worthy rival.”

“Elladan?” the man hissed, glaring at his older brother.

“Aye.” Elrohir said, smirking. “The mysterious Prince of Mirkwood had caught Elladan’s attention and at this very moment he’s trying to woo the golden prince.” Elrohir completed his sentence by pointing his finger towards his older twin who was standing with Legolas at once corner, engaged in a seemingly interesting conversation. Letting out a low growl, Estel marched to where his brother and Legolas were standing.

X X X X

T.B.C.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 

Two weeks passed and Legolas was having the happiest time in his life. It was the first time in his entire life that he felt at ease. During the day, he would be in the company of the twins, Estel and Haldir, practicing archery, taking rides through the woods, and having picnics on the riverside. At night, they would all sit with the lord and lady and his father, enjoying the night entertainments that the lady provided for her guests. But the time he spent with Estel were the favorite part of his day. He thoroughly enjoyed the man’s company, though the man stirred in him different emotions. Not having met another man in his life, Legolas wanted to know more about the race of men, although, Estel didn’t know much, being born into a family of elves.

But curiosity wasn’t the only thing that filled Legolas’ heart towards the man. The blond elf hesitantly admitted that he was attracted to the man for unknown reasons. His heart would beat inexplicably fast whenever Estel smiled or laughed in his direction. The elf was confused of these new feelings that the man evoked, nonetheless, he sought his company all day long. The man, on his part, also seemed to seek his company. Estel would wait for him under the talan assigned to him and his father each morning after breakfast to take him out and would stay by his side all day until their return back to Caras Galadhon.

X X X X

Elrond’s three sons laughed as they entered the Archery fields. It was almost nightfall and the Lórien archers had finished their practices a long time ago, so the three had the fields all to themselves.

“Legolas isn’t here yet,” Estel commented, his eyes roaming the fields looking for the woodland elf. They had all agreed to meet here upon their return from their ride for a short archery before dinnertime; however the Mirkwood Prince hadn’t arrived yet.

“Prince Aearon probably is still unable to let him out of his lap.” Elrohir remarked as he took out his arrows and started to practice, his brothers following suit.

“Elrohir! That’s an awful thing to say,” Elladan said as he fired his first arrow towards one of the aims.

“Why? Didn’t you notice how he fussed over him _ALL_ the time?”

“So, he cares about his son. That’s not a crime,” Estel said, annoyed that the twins were talking about Legolas’ parent in such disrespectful manner.

“He cares too much, I say,” Elrohir said.

“Well, it would be understandable if Prince Aearon was the one who bore Legolas.” Elladan mused.

“Do you think he was the one who bore Legolas?” Elrohir asked.

“Of course, do you imagine King Thranduil carrying the young elf?”

Estel frowned at Elladan’s scorning tone.

“You have a point.” Elrohir concurred. “Although, Legolas does not take after Prince Aearon. He mostly looks like his Adar but not exactly like him.”

“At least, he had taken after Prince Aearon’s personality, and not King Thranduil’s.” Elladan remarked.

“I agree.”

“What’s so wrong about King Thranduil?” Estel asked, feeling his curiosity rising to the sky.

“He’s the most unpleasant being in all of Middle-Earth,” Elrohir said, firing his tenth arrow and hitting the center of his target.

“The last time we saw him was when we were 1700 years old, but it was an experience that I don’t want to repeat,” Elladan said. “I swear I have never seen an elf with such a sour and spiteful face in my entire life.”

“I often wondered how someone like Prince Aearon ended up marrying him.” Elrohir remarked. “I truly pity the prince for having to put up with someone like the Elvenking.”

“Didn’t you know? Their marriage was arranged.” Elladan commented. “Everyone knows that King Oropher had forced his Head consular to marry off his only son, Prince Aearon, to King Thranduil.”

“Really?”

Elrond’s oldest son nodded. “I heard that neither of them wanted this marriage but no one could go against King Oropher’s will, so they were trapped in a loveless marriage for all eternity. I’m still surprised that they managed to produce a child from such marriage.”

“Well, Legolas’ presence may ease Prince Aearon’s life with the king.” Estel remarked.

“Aye, that and the fact that he spends two or three months in Lothlórien, away from his sullen husband.” Elrohir said.

“Don’t you think that you two are hard on King Thranduil?” Estel asked, though he wasn’t entirely sure that his brothers were exaggerating. “I mean he may not love his husband but surely he loves his son. He had kept him safe in Mirkwood all these years.”

The twins only laughed in response.

“I don’t believe for a moment that King Thranduil is capable of loving anyone.” Elladan said. “He probably hates the young elf so much that he was pretending he never existed.”

“Which explains why no one outside of Mirkwood knew about Legolas,” Elrohir concluded.

“Then why he had allowed him out of Mirkwood now?” Estel asked challengingly.

“Who knows?” Elladan shrugged.

“I think,” Elrohir said, eyeing his brothers slyly. “King Thranduil figured out that it’s about time to trap his son in a loveless marriage as well. So, he ordered Prince Aearon to bring Legolas to Lothlórien with him, for the potential suitors to have a look on him. Trust me, soon we’ll hear about Prince Legolas being handed off to someone like a mere toy.”

The arrow that Estel released missed the target and embedded into the trunk of a tree instead.

The twins started in shock at the missed arrow before looking at their brother, who silently stared at the tree.

"Estel, what is it that caused you to miss the target?" Elladan asked his brother in wonder.

"Are you certain that it is what King Thranduil wants?" Estel asked his brother and then he simply made statement, "It is Legolas' first time at Lothlórien."

“Well, what Elrohir said does make sense.” Elladan commented. “Why are you so interested in this matter?”

"Why Estel, do you think that you can claim the young prince’s heart?" Elrohir asked slyly as he made connection with everything that his brother made claim, not to mention, Estel had never missed his target.

"If I do not start to court him then someone else will be taking the role, am I right, Elladan?” he looked at his brother pointedly.

The peredhel raised his arms in surrender. “I’ve lost my interest in him when I saw you running after him, brother.” He said laughing. “You have no reason to fear any competition from me, Estel.”

“In that case, yes, I will do it, and will let Prince Aearon know about it." Estel pointed toward the twins.

"Are you certain that he is the one for you?" Elrohir asked him, and then he added, "Because I do believe that Adar already found you a match."

"I am not aware of that fact, brother," Estel told him, and then he looked at the sky as he wondered aloud, "Legolas should’ve been here by now. Where do you think he is?”

"Who knows where the little prince is?" Elrohir shrugged indifferently. “Anyhow, suppertime is nigh, you would certainly see him there.”

Legolas, in fact, was very close by. He had arrived almost at the beginning of the brothers’ conversation but didn’t make his presence known when he heard the mention of his fathers.

Mixture of emotions welled up in his soul, sadness, perplexity, apprehension and rage. He could feel pain in his heart, not knowing what the truth was indeed between his two fathers, but the brothers’ conversation had indeed some truth to it, or at least that was how he felt it. His father Thranduil didn’t care for him at all and the relation between his parents was most of the time tensed and strained.

Silent tears slid down Legolas’ pale cheeks as the pain welled up inside of him, but before sorrow could overwhelm him, another emotion elevated in him, anger. Enraged at the thought of his Ada Aearon or his Adar Thranduil wanting him to have a loveless marriage, one he didn’t wish to have, and if they indeed want him to do it, he would make the ultimatum to them.

Shaking his head, Legolas headed back to the talan assigned to his father and him, wanting to determine the truth in the twins’ words. However, Prince Aearon wasn’t in the talan. Legolas at first wanted to go and look for him but then decided to stay and wait for his father’s return instead. It would be better not to cause a scene in front of the lord and the lady.

X X X X

When Aearon returned to the talan to refresh himself before supper, he was surprised to see Legolas lying on his bed, with puffy eyes and a highly disturbed expression on his fair face.

“Legolas, I thought you were with Elrond’s sons.” Standing at the foot of Legolas’ bed, Aearon said in neutral tone that didn’t match the apprehension that filled his heart.

“Ada, are you happy?” the young prince asked as he sat up, staring at his father with somber eyes.

“Excuse me?” Mirkwood Consort blinked several times in confusion.

“Are you happy in your life with Adar?”

Aearon froze in his place upon hearing the question. He stared at his son, feeling a mix of perplexity and dread suddenly filling his heart.

“I don’t understand what you are trying to attain by your question, Legolas.” He finally managed to say. “What do you mean by asking if I was happy with your Adar?”

Legolas straightened up, locking his blue eyes with his father’s emerald ones. “I overheard someone saying,” he said in low voice. “That you’ve been forced into marrying Adar, and you are miserable ever since, that’s why you come to Lothlórien every year…” by then, hot tears were sliding down Legolas’ cheeks. “You are trapped in a miserable marriage and I’m the unwanted fruit of it. Now I know why Adar never loved or even cared for me. You, as well, might not truly love me and probably see me as a burden.”

Legolas suddenly was pulled into tight embrace. Upon hearing his son’s accusations, Aearon felt as if his heart would explode. Quickly, he rushed to his son’s side and hugged him tightly.

Wrapped in his father’s warm arms, Legolas’ self-restraint was totally lost. He hugged his father back, sobbing uncontrollably; the thought that one of his fathers, if not both, did not want him was eating up his soul and heart. He loved them both and wanted them to love him back.

Aearon tightened his embrace, feeling his heart breaking at his son’s sobs. Part of him felt guilty and responsible for Legolas’ distress. His son might be young by their standards but he wasn’t too young to understand his surroundings. He must’ve been aware of the tensed relationship between him and Thranduil, the way his Adar treated him and the gossips that ran among Mirkwood nobles and the elves in Lothlórien as well.

Aearon waited patiently until Legolas’ sobs subsided before pulling away. Holding his son’s face between his palms, he looked deeply into his son’s eyes.

“Never question our love for you, Legolas.” He whispered tenderly. “You don’t know what your presence meant to our lives. I love you, ion nîn, and your Adar loves you as well. You aren’t, by any means, unwanted.”

Legolas stared at his sire, not truly believing his words. His sire had always made it a point to declare his love to him but still his words failed to convince the young elf. He had always felt an unseen wall that stood between him and his parents.

“Were you truly forced into marrying Adar by daeradar Oropher?” he asked in low voice.

Aearon sighed deeply, letting go of his son. He looked away, thinking of an easy way to explain the situation to Legolas.

“Did he force you to marry Adar?” Legolas asked again in almost yelling tone when his father failed to answer.

“It’s not that simple, ion.” Aearon replied, looking at his son. “My marriage was arranged and agreed upon by both our adarth (fathers). They were best friends and thought that a marriage between their offsprings would deepen their friendship and since each had one child, Thranduil and I were betrothed to each other.”

“Did you love each other?” Legolas asked, although he suspected the answer.

Aearon shook his head in reply. “I’ve never seen Thranduil in my entire life before the betrothal and he had never seen me. We both led a completely different lives before our marriage.”

“Then why did you get married?”

Aearon smiled at his son. “Because we were dutiful sons who wouldn’t go against their adarth’s wishes,” Seeing the tears re-falling from his son’s eyes, Aearon quickly reassured him. “But that didn’t mean that we hated each other. Thranduil and I managed to build a relationship that’s founded on mutual respect. We love each other now, Legolas, and we love you very much.” But Legolas’ tears continued to fall, and doubt still shone in his bright blue eyes. Aearon sighed deeply as he wiped his son’s tears. “Tell me, Legolas, who told you all of this?” he asked.

Legolas just shook his head in reply.

“Legolas,” Aearon spoke. “I don’t know what you’ve heard but others outside of Mirkwood do not know the exact circumstances that surrounded my marriage to your Adar. In fact, not even those in Mirkwood know the exact details of our marriage or what goes in our private life. You shouldn’t listen to other people’s assumptions and believe them to be true.”

“I want to know everything about your marriage.” Legolas said softly.

“I will tell you everything.” Aearon nodded, smiling warmly. “But it’s about suppertime. Why don’t we go and after supper I promise you to tell you everything.”

“I have no appetite.” Legolas said, shaking his head. He didn’t wish to face the twins before he knew all the details that surrounded his parents’ marriage.

Sighing, Aearon nodded understandably. Seeing how distressed Legolas was, he didn’t want to push him further. Planting a soft kiss on his son’s forehead, Aearon excused himself, promising to return as soon as possible.

X X X X

Estel’s smile faltered as he noticed Prince Aearon arriving to the dining table alone. As everyone sat around the table, Lord Celeborn inquired about Legolas’ whereabouts.

“He’s in our talan.” Aearon replied. “He’s a little upset and has no appetite for dinner.”

“Upset? Why, my Lord?” Estel asked, not able to hold back his curiosity.

“He’s a little homesick.” The woodland prince replied.

“That’s understandable.” Celeborn commented. “It is his first time out of Mirkwood.”

“I’ll send something light to your talan after dinner, Aearon.” Galadriel said.

“Thank you, my Lady.”

But Estel wasn’t convinced. He could tell that the Consort was a little disturbed. His clipped replies and the slight frown on his usually cheerful face were visible for all to see. But none commented on it. They all ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. As soon as dinner was over, Aearon excused himself from remaining for the night entertainments and left.

Estel frowned as he stood up from the table, joining his brothers in the hall, seeing them discussing swordsmanship tactics, the man decided to retire as well.

“Why are you retiring so early?” Elrohir asked.

“I need some time to myself.” Estel said gloomily before leaving.

X X X X

Estel walked alone through the Goldenwoods, lost in deep thoughts. He needed time to clear his thoughts and emotions in regard of Legolas. The elf had enchanted him greatly since the first moment he laid his eyes on him. The blond elf, despite being a warrior, held a captivating innocence and childlike aura around him that pulled the man towards him without an effort.

The man sighed as he sat by the river. The elf had occupied his thoughts for two weeks even when they were apart and Estel had been thinking about the depth of his feelings towards Legolas for quite some time and he was almost positive of his feelings’ strength and sincerity. Nevertheless, there were disturbing matters that loomed over the man.

His brother had mentioned that his father had already found him a match, but that wouldn’t be a big problem. He wasn’t the one who would settle for an arranged marriage and his father knew that more than anyone else. But, the man feared that Legolas’ situation would be different. Estel suspected that the young elf wouldn’t be able to stand up in front of his father’s decision. Therefore, Estel had to hurry and make claim on Legolas before anyone beat him to it, although, the man still couldn’t understand how Legolas’ parents would want to marry him off now while he was still young in elven standers. But, if King Thranduil was indeed the sullen cruel elf, his brothers described him to be; then there was a big chance that he wanted to get rid of his son as soon as possible, which would bring them to the next matter that bothered Estel. On their way back from the fields, Elladan and Elrohir told him that long time ago, King Thranduil had come to Imladris but left hastily after having a big argument with their father. No one knew what the argument was about, their father never talked about it, but it was too severe that neither their father nor King Thranduil spoke to each other ever since. The two elven lands even dissolved all of their relations for almost 3 millennia.

Estel sighed deeply. If he wanted to be with Legolas, then there was a great fight ahead of him. But first things first…

He had to ask Prince Aearon’s permission to court Legolas and see his reply but first he had to know where Legolas’ feelings lay.

X X X X

Same as Estel, Aearon also needed some time to clear his head before facing his son. Sitting under a tree next to the one that held his talan, Mirkwood Consort took several deep breaths to calm himself. The matter of his marriage to Thranduil had always been a sensitive subject to both of them. They had only married in obedience to their fathers’ will, without feeling any sort of emotions towards each other. Thranduil, Aearon knew, was already nursing a broken heart after a failed love story; while he, on the other hand, was too absorbed in his studies to be a scholar to even think about finding someone, much less falling in love, preferring to spend most of his time in his uncle’s library among various books and scrolls. When their fathers informed of their intention, the two agreed to go through the wedding without taking their feelings into consideration. But their life together turned to be more difficult than they both had anticipated since many of their arguments rose from the differences in their personalities. None of them was willing to back off for the other’s sake, however, things changed slightly when King Oropher was killed and Thranduil became king. It was the first time Aearon had seen his husband so broken and lost. The tragedy of losing his father and the sudden responsibility of filling the late king’s place had made Thranduil depend on him a little as his head councilor and that was the start of their friendship. Still, it wasn’t easy to crack Thranduil’s shell but at least he was allowed to look into a small part of the king’s inner world. It was then when Aearon finally started to fall for his husband. Then, Legolas came into their lives and the two grew closer. Despite their constant arguments about the young elf, Aearon was pleased that he was at least talking more to his husband. Slowly, his feelings towards Thranduil deepened, having being about to see more into his personality and inner self, until he was totally in love with the Elvenking.

“Aearon,” Aearon snapped from his thoughts and looked up, only to see Celeborn standing in front of him.

“Celeborn,” Aearon greeted, standing up.

“What’s the matter, little one? You seemed troubled.”

Aearon smiled slightly. “I never seem able to deceive you Celeborn?”

“Not in a thousand years, little one.” Celeborn smiled. “What’s the matter? You seemed absent-minded during dinner tonight and I don’t think Legolas’ nostalgia is the reason.”

Mirkwood Consort sighed deeply. “He’s not suffering from nostalgia, Celeborn. Legolas overheard something that he shouldn’t.”

“What?” the Lórien lord asked. “What did he hear? And by whom?”

“He refused to tell me, but that’s not what matters.” Aearon said as the two walked through the woods. “Legolas overheard someone talking about me and Thranduil.”

Celeborn’s body tensed a little. “About your marriage?”

“Yes.”

“What did you tell him?”

“Not much, but I promised him to tell him after my return from dinner.”

“Are you planning to tell him everything?”

“Yes.” Aearon replied. “However, it’s not an easy task to do. My marriage to Thranduil isn’t easy to explain, especially in terms of whether I am happy in my marriage or not.”

“Aren’t you?”

Aearon sighed deeply. “I’m not unhappy, Celeborn, but it’s hard to say that I’m overjoyed in my life as well. Thranduil’s uptight and introvert nature had made him unapproachable and I had worked hard to finally be able to reach him.” the Mirkwood elf looked up and smiled shyly. “He even confessed his love to me shorty before my departure from Mirkwood.” A gentle gleam shone in his green eyes. “No one knows that there is a gentler and more vulnerable side to Thranduil. Many think that he is cruel and unfeeling but that’s untrue.”

Celeborn listened attentively to the other elf, noting the sorrow that filled his voice. Not many were aware of the fact, but Aearon was actually a distant cousin of Celeborn from their mothers’ sides. They had shared a big and young brother’s relationship for a long time. When Celeborn first learned of Aearon’s betrothal to Thranduil, he was greatly concerned about the young elf. He had ridden to Mirkwood with utmost speed in order to be by his cousin’s side. He still remembered how his young cousin smiled bravely at him and told him in soft and calm tone that he had no intention of defying his father’s will and that he had intended of making the most of his marriage. Despite Aearon’s words, Celeborn still wondered if he was truly happy in his marriage…

“Legolas is too young to understand such complexity,” Aearon continued. “I was hoping that I wouldn’t need to explain it to him, but apparently, not talking to him about this matter had led him to make the wrong assumptions about the two of us and about our feelings towards him.”

“Your feelings towards him?”

Aearon sighed once more. “Thranduil, as expected, isn’t showing much affection towards Legolas, which made Legolas think that his Adar doesn’t love him and after knowing the circumstances of our marriage, he thinks that’s why Thranduil doesn’t seem to care about him.”

“Does Thranduil truly care for his son, Aearon? Or is this what you want to believe yourself?”

Mirkwood Consort looked down, unable to respond. In all honesty, he didn’t know his husband’s true feelings towards their son. His own father had always treated him strictly and coldly, however, when his father was about to leave for the undying lands, he realized how much his father loved him and cared for him.

“When Adar was about to leave to the undying lands,” the prince said softly. “He hugged me for the first time in my life, and though he didn’t say it, I could feel the enormous love he held for me. I understood then that Adar had loved me all my life. He simply didn’t know how to say it or even show it. I believe Thranduil is the same. He loves Legolas yet he can’t bring himself to say it, for whatever reason.”

“Then you have to explain everything to your son, Aearon. And I know for sure that you’ll be able to do it.”

Aearon looked at his cousin and smiled warmly. “You’ve been a great friend and cousin to me, Celeborn, throughout my life, Hannon lle.”

“Go to your son, Aearon.” The elven lord said, smiling. “You two have a long talk ahead of you.”

Nodding his head, Aearon turned around and left, heading towards the talan he shared with his son.

X X X X

When Aearon arrived at the talan, he found his son sitting on a chair in front of a small table, eating some soup with bread and fruits. Lady Galadriel, apparently, had sent a light meal for the young prince just as she had said.

“Are you feeling better now, iôn nîn?” he asked the younger elf.

Legolas nodded as he finished up his meal. Wiping his mouth, the Prince looked up at his father. “Where have you been?” he asked in low voice.

“I was walking around with Celeborn.” Aearon replied. “I thought you might need some time alone to calm down.”

Legolas stared at his father distantly before looking away. “You promised you would tell me everything about your marriage to Adar.” He said.

“And I’m here to fulfill this promise.” Aearon said as he sat on Legolas’ bed, and patted the space beside him.

Nodding, Legolas stood up and followed his sire to the bed.

“Now, what do you want to know, little Leaf?” Aearon asked warmly.

“You said that you didn’t love Adar when you first got married, how could you live with someone you don’t love?”

“It wasn’t easy, for both of us, at the beginning. But, your Adar needed my support when your daeradar was killed a year later. Slowly, we started to rely on each other and formed a sort of friendship between us.”

“How did you two get married?”

Taking a deep breath, Aearon started to relate the story of his marriage to Thranduil.

“Was Adar cruel to you?” Legolas asked as his father finished his tale.

“No!” Aearon exclaimed. “Your Adar wasn’t cruel to me, ever. He has difficulty in conveying his emotions to others, yes, but he wasn’t cruel to anyone.”

“Were you two so different from each other?”

“Yes, very much different. Thranduil was a typical Mirkwood warrior. He loved to hunt, fight and ride through the woods on the back of his stag while I preferred to stay indoors locked in a library among books and parchments.”

“Do you love him?”

“Yes, I do.” Aearon replied sincerely. “I love him very much and I don’t think I can live without him anymore. And I can’t live without you either, my brave beautiful Leaf.”

“Ada,” Legolas’ tone held a tint of anxiety that worried Aearon, however, he hadn’t said anything, allowing the young elf to continue. “Is it true that you’ve brought me here so you can arrange a marriage for me?”

“What?” Mirkwood Consort exclaimed. “Who told you that?” he demanded as he held his son’s shoulders with both hands. Legolas just shook his head in reply.

“Legolas, tell me who told you that?” Aearon insisted, feeling anger swelling inside of him. He might be ready to overlook all the things that had been said about Thranduil and himself but he wouldn’t forgive anyone who made such assumption.

But Legolas refused to say anything. He simply looked at his father sadly before turning his face away, trying to hide the tears that started to flood out of his eyes.

Seeing his son’s tears, Aearon’s anger was swiftly replaced with empathy. He took his son into his arms and hugged him tightly. “I would never allow such thing to happen to you, Legolas. I have suffered enough because of a loveless marriage and I would never allow you to go through the same pain.”

“Even if Adar ordered it?” Legolas asked between his soft sobs.

“Your Adar would never allow it either.” Aearon assured. “And even if he did, trust that I wouldn’t allow such thing to happen, even if I have to fight against all of middle-earth.” His arms tightened around his son. “I would never throw you into misery, Legolas, ever!”

Legolas cried softly into his father’s chest, both relieved and afraid. He wanted to believe that his father would be able to protect him, yet, he feared that what had happened in the past to his parents with his daeradarth (grandfathers) would repeat once more.

Aearon, feeling lost at how to calm his son, started to sing a lullaby he used to sing to Legolas as an elfling.

 

‘Your Blue eyes  
Are bright like the sky  
Your golden hair  
Is much more worth  
Than dwarves' mere

Ease at your sleep, my son  
I will still be there as the sun  
The stars are sparkling  
As my heart  
Beating and beating like a drum

Rest and have a good night sleep  
As I will be there and ready the ship  
To show you the great blue sea.’

 

Soon his son’s sobs ceased and after few moments, Aearon heard Legolas’ steady and slow breathing. He waited for few moments further before he got off the bed, gently laying the sleeping elf properly into his bed and pulling the covers over him. Aearon wiped the trail of tears off his son’s face before planting a soft kiss on Legolas’ golden head and retiring to his own bed.

X X X X

T.B.C.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

X X X X

The next morning, Estel hurried over to Legolas' talan, afraid that something might have happened to _his_ prince. The man stopped, re-thinking his last thought, then smiled. He knew that he should make the elf see that he loved him and didn’t want him to have a loveless marriage. He was going to make Legolas his, no matter what.

Upon his arrival he saw Aearon leaving the talan, he walked forward to greet him.

Aearon noticed the young man and noticed the worry that was on his face. "Is there something wrong, Estel?" he asked.

"Greeting Prince Aearon," Estel greeted him and then he replied, "I was worried when your son did not appear in the training area yesterday, and thought that something might have happened."

Aearon looked at the man; noticing how his grey eyes sparkled although he was worried. He only nodded toward the man before he replied, "Indeed something had happened, but I settled it. If you want to visit him, you can enter inside."

"Thank you, Prince Aearon." Estel thanked him before climbing the silvery ladder and entered the talan.

Aearon looked at the man as he disappeared inside the talan, and mumbled, "No, young man, thank you for your concern." Before resuming his walk.

X X X X

On his way to the dining hall, Aearon also met with one of Celeborn’s councillors, Lord Rothruinor.

“Good Morning, Your Highness.” The councillor said, smiling shrewdly. “I was on my way to your assigned talan, hoping to talk to you before you go to breakfast with the Lord and the Lady.”

Mirkwood Consort tensed upon hearing that. For many years, he had made it a point to never speak to that lord in particular and the lord seemed to take the hint and never tried to speak with him. But why did he want to speak to him now?

“Good morning, my lord.” he replied after a moment of silence. “What did you wish to talk to me about so early in the morning?”

“A matter of a private nature. But first, would you be so kind as to tell me how Prince Legolas is faring today? I heard that he was a little bit under the weather last night.”

Upon hearing the lord mentioning his son, Aearon inhaled sharply. He didn't like the way the lord seemed to be interested in his son’s wellbeing or the way the councillor’s eyes twinkled upon mentioning Legolas’ name.

“He is fine.” He replied.

“Is he still sleeping?”

“Yes. We stayed until a late hour last night.” Aearon replied, feeling a strange urge to end this conversation. “Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?” he asked impatiently, not caring if he sounded rude. He was still unhinged after last night’s conversation with his son and the lord was increasing his edginess.

“No, Your Highness.” The lord replied. “As you know very well that I have never married, being unable to find someone who catches my fancy. However, when I saw your son and knew him for two weeks, I felt the urge to finally start living, that’s why I wanted to ask your permission to court him and consequently, take him as a mate. What do you say, Your Highness?”

Aearon’s body stiffed upon hearing the lord’s request. He stared at the older lord with mixture of fear, anger and repulse. Suddenly, Legolas’ fears about being forced into a loveless marriage echoed in Aearon’s heart as he pictured his son marrying the redheaded elf standing in front of him. The Mirkwood Consort suddenly was unsure about Thranduil or Celeborn’s reactions towards such proposal.

“Don’t you think that the age difference between the two of you is great, my lord?” he asked.

The lord smiled smugly. “Our age differences wouldn’t be an issue, I assure you…Age isn’t a major problem for us elves.”

“No.” Aearon almost yelled the word before he could think, but then managed to calm down upon seeing the lord’s shock at the rejection. “I’m sorry, my lord.” He said in an even voice. “But someone had already asked to court Legolas and I gave him my permission. Add to that, I think that Legolas is pleased with the arrangements.” The Consort lied, however his face’s expression betrayed nothing of it.

“And to whom have I lost your son, my Prince?”

“I’m afraid that I can’t tell you that. We still have to ask for my husband’s permission, so until it’s final, I cannot say anything.”

“That was fast.” Rothruinor remarked. “But I suppose it’s understandable. After all, this is the reason of Prince Legolas’ visit to Lothlórien. Please, pardon my imposition.” With that, the lord bowed and walked pass Aearon.

“Lord Rothruinor,” the councilor looked behind questionably. “Have you spoke to Legolas about this matter?”

“No, my Prince. I would never break protocol by speaking to him before you.”

Aearon nodded his head before turning around and continuing his way.

X X X X

Celeborn frowned deeply as Aearon entered the dining hall and greeted them with a low voice. The look in his cousin’s emerald eyes was deeply troubled, although his fair expression was neutral. But Lórien’s Lord knew his cousin too well to be fooled by his blank expression. He watched warily as Mirkwood’s Consort took his seat at the table.

“How is Legolas today, Aearon?” Galadriel asked, also noticing the Prince’s anxiety.

“He’s better, my lady. I left him in our talan to get more rest.” The prince replied in a low voice.

The lord and lady exchanged worried glances, wondering what they should do but before they could say anything, Aearon unexpectedly burst into tears.

Jumping from his seat, Celeborn rushed to his cousin’s side. “Aearon, what’s wrong?” he asked in alarm.

“Daeradar, is there something we can do?” Elladan, who was also present with his brother at the table, asked as the two of them stood up as well.

“Aearon, what’s wrong?” Celeborn urged, watching as his cousin covered his face with his hands and sobbed softly.

“Legolas…” it was the only thing that Mirkwood’s Consort managed to say between his sobs.

The twins looked at each other with worry. They knew that Estel had gone to see Legolas in his talan and wondered if something wrong had happened.

Partially understanding, Celeborn told his grandsons to leave them alone, to give Aearon a chance to pour his heart out freely.

The twins nodded and hurriedly left, wanting to check on their brother as well.

“The twins are gone, Aearon.” Celeborn said softly as he hugged his young cousin. “Tell me what’s wrong with Legolas? What happened between the two of you last night?”

Calming down a little, Aearon told Celeborn and Galadriel what had occurred between him and Legolas last night and his meeting with Lord Rothruinor this morning.

“Is this true?” Celeborn asked when Aearon finished. “Does Thranduil truly intend to arrange for Legolas’ marriage?”

“No,” Aearon replied. “Thranduil didn’t even want Legolas to leave Mirkwood in the first place. I don’t know why many people think that, including Legolas. But, I’m afraid that the idea of Legolas’ marriage will appeal to Thranduil and Legolas will end up trapped in a miserable marriage, just like what had happened to Thranduil and I in the past.” he said despondently. “I don’t want this to happen, that’s why I lied to Lord Rothruinor about Legolas’ suitor. Celeborn, I don’t want my son to be unhappy. You’ll help me in discouraging Lord Rothruinor, won’t you?”

“Calm down, child.” Galadriel spoke, placing a comforting hand on the elf’s shoulder. “Lord Rothruinor will not bother you or Legolas, I assure you. But, let me ask you a question, if someone suitable asked your permission to court Legolas, would you give them your blessing?”

Aearon stared at the lady with surprise. He had never considered such thing. He had always thought of Legolas as his little leaf but what Galadriel suggested was simply shocking.

“I don’t…I mean, I…” The Consort stammered before taking a deep breath. “Only if Legolas agreed to it.” he finally said, wiping his tears.

The lord and lady exchanged a small smile before they looked back at Aearon.

X X X X

Legolas was lying on his bed, looking blankly into space. He was awake when his father left but made no move to indicate it. He was in no mood to see anyone or deal with anything, considering how shaken his nerves still were.

Soft knocks reached his ears but instead of answering, he pulled the covers up and snuggled deeply into the bed, refusing to reply.

"Prince Legolas?" He heard Estel’s worried voice as the door suddenly opened.

"Estel, what are you doing here?" The blond elf asked as he sat up, looking surprised at the man standing in front of him.

"I was worried when I did not see you in training field yesterday," Estel replied, noticing the pain in Legolas’ blue orbs. "Are you all right, mellon nîn?"

The man took a deep breath as he watched Legolas, still in his nightshirt, leaving the bed and moving to his side. The elf’s entire appearance, with his pearly silk nightshirt, flowing golden hair and puzzled expression, was both sensual and innocent.

"I am quite all right. Thank you for your concern." Although the reply was calm and neutral, the man still could sense the stress in the elf’s posture and face.

Suddenly, Estel did not find the power to move his legs; bound like a spell as Legolas spoke to him yet again, "Is something bothering you?"

Estel swallowed a lump in his throat, not knowing how the prince would take his reply. Thousands of emotions swirled through his heart, making it harder for him to breathe normally. He was worried that Legolas would not want to see him again if he asked, and yet he feared that someone would claim the blond elf before him. Add to this, Legolas’ puzzled innocent expression was too much for him to bear.

"Estel?" Legolas asked when the young man did not reply, though he could feel the man's eyes still staring at him, hoping that he did not offend him or something.

"I was wondering if what my brothers told me is true, and I have been wondering if… I can be the one to…" Estel stopped as he looked to the ground, his heart beating faster and he feared that he might collapse in front of the prince.

"Estel, you need to breath." Legolas tried to help the young man as he took the man’s hand.

The touch was unbearable, and Estel suddenly felt the world spinning around him before he collapsed in Legolas’ arms, nearly sending them both to the ground.

At that moment the twins burst into the room and hurried toward them.

"What have you done to him?" Elrohir asked the shocked prince furiously while his older brother took Estel from Legolas’ hands and moved him to the nearby bed.

"Estel, listen to my voice." he spoke urgently to him. “Estel, open your eyes.”

"What have you said to him?" Elrohir continue asking the prince, glaring hatefully at him.

Prince Legolas just stared at the angry twin, not knowing what to do. It was clear to him that the twins did not like him, and he was starting to fear that they might hurt him at some point.

Slowly, the blond elf backed away in clear fright.

"I did not do anything to him.” he replied defensively. “He was the one who came to me, maybe you should ask him what was wrong?”

Elrohir glared at the younger elf, feeling his irritation rising by the moment. “If you had hurt him in anyway—”

“Estel is my friend, I would never hurt him.” Legolas snapped angrily. “Unlike the two of you, who still have to earn my friendship. Yet, you have entered my chambers uninvited and started throwing accusations at me without any right.”

"What are you going to do with it? Throw us out? Fight us?" Elrohir mocked before adding with disgust in his voice, "You are merely an elfling."

Legolas’ eyes narrowed, glaring dangerously at the dark-haired Noldo.

“That’s enough, both of you.” The two almost jumped at Elladan’s irritated voice. “Elrohir, there is no injuries on Estel, so you can stop your meaningless threats.” Elladan gave his twin a stern look before turning his attention to Legolas. “Prince Legolas,” he spoke softly. “Would you mind telling me what did exactly happen here? Why did Estel lose his consciousness?”

“I don’t know.” Legolas replied. “He came in and asked me if I was alright. He seemed troubled and agitated for some reason. When I tried to ask what was wrong, he fainted in my arms.”

Elladan stared carefully at the young elf, trying to determine whether he was telling the truth or not. Finding no sign of falsehood in the blond’s expressions and voice tone, the eldest of the twins nodded his head.

“This is nonsense.” Elrohir exclaimed. “You can’t possibly believe that he had done no harm to Estel, Elladan. I’m positively sure—”

“Elrohir, will you _please_ lower your voice a little?” the three elves were taken by surprise when they heard the man’s voice. “You’re making my headache worse.”

“Estel!” the three exclaimed as they surrounded the bed in a matter of seconds.

Estel blinked as he rose up and looked at the worried faces of his brothers and the center of his affections surrounding him.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

“You fainted without a reason apparently…” Elrohir provided.

“In Legolas’ talan.” Elladan completed.

The man blinked several times as his eyes travelled between Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas before he felt his cheeks get hot as the memories of his whereabouts before losing consciousness came back to him. He felt so embarrassed upon realizing that he had fainted in front of the elf he loved just before declaring his feelings. He cleared his throat, not knowing what to say or how to react. ‘Great! Now how will you explain _that_ in front of Legolas?!’ he scolded himself.

“Estel, have you met Prince Aearon on your way here?” The seriousness in Elladan’s voice pulled the man from his self-berating.

“Yes. I’ve met him just under the tree.” he replied. “But we just talked briefly. I just asked his permission to check on Legolas and then I climbed up. Why do you ask?”

The twins looked at each other worriedly then back at their brother, before Elladan recounted what happened in the dining hall and what they overhead when they supposedly left the dining hall.

“The Prince was extremely distraught, and since we already knew that you’re coming here to see Legolas, we thought that something serious had occurred between the two of you.” Elladan said, concluding his tale before looking at the blond elf next to him. “That’s why Elrohir was so hostile towards you, young one. I do apologize for our rude attitude.”

But Legolas wasn’t paying much attention to the Noldo’s apology. Instead, his head was bowed in grief and his eyes were drowned in crystal tears.

“Legolas,” Estel called, noting the pained expression on his elf’s beautiful face.

“Is it true what you heard Ada saying about a suitor for me?” the blond prince asked softly.

“Yes.” Elladan replied. “We needed to know what was going on, so we lingered a little to hear Prince Aearon’s explanation. Then, we hurried straight here.”

“Would you please leave me alone for a moment?” Legolas whispered softly as he turned his face around. “I’d like to change my clothes.”

The three brothers looked at each other then nodded. Silently, they left the talan, but stood under the tree, waiting.

“So in the end, our assumption was correct.” Elrohir remarked.

“I truly pity the little elf, though.” Elladan said. “I wonder who is his future husband.”

“I think anyone would be a better match than Lord Rothruinor. If I hadn’t heard it with my own ears, I wouldn’t have believed that the old lord could be interested in Legolas.” Elrohir said. “He’s as bad as King Thranduil if not worse.”

“I think that Lord Rothruinor is trying to compensate for something.” Elladan remarked.

“What do you mean?” Estel asked.

“He means that long time ago, Lord Rothruinor wanted to marry Prince Aearon but then the whole arranged marriage matter occurred and the lord lost his chance. Thus, he wants to marry Legolas simply because he’s the son of Aearon.” Elrohir replied.

“Lord Rothruinor doesn’t concern me,” Estel shrugged. “What concerns me is who is Legolas’ suitor?”

“And what would you do if you knew?”

The man just gave his brother a dangerously determining look.

The three suddenly heard Legolas climbing down the tree.

“Where can I find my Ada?” he asked Elladan as soon as he was on the ground.

“He could be still at the dining hall.” The dark-haired elf replied.

“Thank you.” With that, Legolas hurried away, leaving the three brothers behind.

X X X X

Meanwhile, Celeborn and Aearon were talking in Celeborn’s private study.

“Are you feeling better now?” the ancient elf asked.

Aearon nodded as he took sips from his wine.

“Alright. There is something that I wanted to talk to you about for a while, cousin.” Celeborn began. “It’s about the way you are treating your son.”

Aearon looked at his cousin perplexedly.

The older elf sighed, knowing that his words might offend his young cousin but he was obliged to say them, nevertheless.

“Aearon, during your stay, I noticed how you worry over Legolas. While it is admirable how much you love your son, I think you are protecting him more than necessary. He’ll never grow up if you keep following his every step.”

Mirkwood Consort narrowed his eyes in offence as he listened. “He’s just a child.” He protested. “And as his parent, it’s my duty to protect him.”

“No, Aearon. He’s not a child anymore. As much as you hate to admit it, Legolas isn’t an elfling. He’s young, yes, but old enough to take care of himself. I noticed how he shies from strangers, unable to socialize with others. And don't think of putting the blame all on Thranduil.” Celeborn cut off his cousin before he could protest. “Thranduil may have scared everyone away from Legolas by his cold attitude, but you scared him from meeting strangers and making friends.” Lórien Lord waited for his words to sink in before he continued. “Add to that, Legolas will never learn from his mistakes if you keep following him around and fixing everything for him. If he does something wrong and didn’t know how to act, he should find a way himself. As a parent, you should only offer him help if he asked you for it.”

Aearon sighed deeply, still unconvinced. The fear of losing Legolas had always haunted him since the young elf was born. He felt it in his heart that he would lose Legolas someday and because of that, he tried to keep the younger elf as close to him as possible.

X X X X

When Legolas reached the private dining hall, he didn’t find anyone there except some servants who were clearing the table. Asking them about his father’s whereabouts wasn’t helpful either since none knew about it. Sighing sadly, the young prince left the hall. He wandered around, lost in his thoughts. Why would his Ada lie to him?

Legolas felt his heart clenched painfully at the harsh realization.

“Legolas?” the Sinda looked up and saw Haldir in front of him. “What are you doing here alone at this time?”

Scanning his surroundings, Legolas realized that he was near the edge of the city. He looked back at the silver-haired elf and opened his mouth, wanting to say something but couldn’t utter a word. Instead, he suddenly rushed to the older elf and hugged him tightly, burying his face into the crock of Haldir’s neck.

X X X X

“Estel, calm down!” Elladan found himself and his twin almost running after the enraged man though the golden trees.

After Legolas’ departure, the man rushed in the opposite direction, saying that he needed to find out who was the elf’s mysterious suitor. The twins feared that their brother would do something rash such as confronting Mirkwood Consort and demanding some answers, something that would easily be explained as an insult towards Mirkwood Crown. And the relations between Mirkwood and Imladris weren’t good to begin with.

“Estel, I said STOP!”

“What do you want?” the man snapped as he halted and twirled around to face his brother.

“What are you planning to do?” Elladan asked. “How are you going to find out who is Legolas’ suitor?”

“I don’t know.” Estel replied heatedly. “But I’m not going to stand and watch Legolas being snatched away from me like this. Can’t you see how miserable he was about the whole matter?”

“And you want to save him, because of what?”

“Because I love him,” the man replied sharply.

“You love him but does he love you back?” Elladan asked. “How do you know that he’ll be pleased if he learned that you too want to court him?”

Estel remained silent, unable to answer his brother’s questions.

Elladan sighed in response. His brother could be very hot headed at times.

“Listen to me, Estel.” He said. “First, you need to know how Legolas feels about you. Once you’re certain of his feelings towards you, then you can ask Prince Aearon’s permission to court his son.”

“And what about his mysterious suitor?”

“We’ll find out who is it.” Elladan said, pulling Elrohir to his side. “We can ask Daeradar about it. You, in the meantime, should concentrate on gaining Legolas’ affections.”

The man seemed to think for few moments before nodding reluctantly.

Elladan smiled, as his brother finally seemed to see reason.

“Now, you should go and clear your head.” He said. “You shouldn’t confess your feelings while you’re angry or you’ll scare the little elf away. Meanwhile, Elrohir and I will go and see what information we can extract from daeradar.” Without waiting for a reply, Elladan pulled his twin and left to find their grandfather.

X X X X

Haldir listened attentively as Legolas poured his heart out to him. The two were sitting on a perch near the guards’ post, away from prying eyes and ears.

As the prince spoke of his troubles, the marchwarden felt as if his heart was stabbed with daggers. He was deeply in love with the heir of Mirkwood but knowing that he wouldn’t be accepted as a possible suitor for Legolas due to his humble background, he hadn’t tried to make his feelings known. He thought that he had made his peace with the fact that Legolas would be someone else’s one day, however, hearing that this was about to come to pass, Haldir felt his heart breaking.

“I don’t know what to do, Haldir.” Legolas said. “After hearing about the way my parents had got married and how sad my Ada was, I feel terrified. And I never expected my Ada to lie to me either. He told me he would protect me but now I hear that he had actually arranged for me to be betrothed. How could he do such a thing?”

Haldir thought for few moments. It didn’t strike him as right that Prince Aearon would act in such manner. He had seen both King Thranduil and Prince Aearon heatedly arguing many times in front of everyone because of their son. Mirkwood Consort had always defended and protected his son, sheltering him against everything that might hurt him in any way. So, it didn't make any sense that the prince would partake in arranging a marriage that might trap Legolas in an endless misery.

“I think you should talk directly to your Ada, Legolas,” he finally said. “It’s not like Prince Aearon to do anything that may hurt you or cause you sadness.”

Legolas looked sadly at his friend, then looked away. “I don’t know how I should feel about my parents, Haldir.” He whispered. “I’ve always thought that my Adar is serious and stern. But it hurt me a lot when I heard the twins talking about him in such manner. And after knowing about the circumstances that surrounded his marriage to my Ada, I became terrified. I can’t help but to wonder if he truly hates me. And while Ada Aearon had protected me all my life, I doubt that he will manage to stand in front of Adar, if he chooses to marry me off to whom he pleased.”

Haldir remained silent, not knowing what to say. True, King Thranduil was infamous for his aloofness and coldness; traits that were inherited from his father King Oropher, but no one could accuse the old king of being cruel or unjust. He was simply too strict, a little unfriendly and somehow paranoid towards others. But still the king remained a puzzle, especially when it came to his only son. He was cold and indifferent towards Legolas but there were moments when his eyes betrayed deep affection and concern towards the young elf. Haldir knew. He had seen it few times during his stay in Mirkwood, although, he doubted that anyone, least of all Legolas, had noticed.

“Don’t listen to anyone, Legolas.” Haldir finally said. “No one truly knows what’s inside the king’s mind and heart. I don’t know why your Adar is cold towards you but that is something you have to find out yourself.”

Legolas just nodded in response.

X X X X

Luckily for the twins, they managed to find their grandfather in his study.

“Daeradar,” Elladan greeted as they both entered the room. “We wish to talk to you about some matter.”

Celeborn raised a questioning eyebrow at his grandsons. It was a rare thing to see the twins so serious and grim-looking while in Lothlórien.

“What is it?” he asked, putting down his quill and gesturing for the two to sit down on the couch opposite to him.

“We heard some rumours that someone had asked for Legolas’ hand in marriage, and we wanted to know who was it?” Elladan asked as he and his brother looked eagerly at Celeborn. The lord of Lothlórien stared with shock at the twins, wondering where did they get such an idea to start with?

No one in whole Lothlórien was talking about such news as far as he knew. And the only time that such issue was mentioned was when…

Celeborn narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the two elves. “And where did you hear such rumour?” he asked darkly.

“It’s all over Lothlórien.” Elrohir replied, starting to feel nervous at his grandfather’s piercing gaze. It was as if he could see through their little lie.

“Is it, now?” the ancient lord asked, before leaning forwards over his desk, closer to the twins. “Or did you listen to something you shouldn’t have?”

The twins exchanged worried glances at each other, wondering if they should tell the truth or continue their little play of ignorance. However, before they could make a decision, their grandfather’s angry roar brought them back.

“Were the two of you talking about matters that don’t concern you?”

Elladan and Elrohir gulped in fear. Their grandfather rarely showed that frightening side of him. He was always calm and level headed, no matter what happened, but apparently they had succeeded in enraging him.

“We were only curious, Daeradar.” Elladan tried to explain. “I mean Prince Aearon is always calm and collected. We wanted to know what had caused him such distress.”

“Did you repeat this to anyone?” Celeborn asked darkly.

The two dark-haired elves looked guiltily at the elder lord. “Only Estel and Legolas.” Elladan admitted.  
 Celeborn tensed upon hearing this. Aearon’s nerves were shaky as they were already. He certainly didn’t need any more misunderstandings between him and his son. Lothlórien lord narrowed his eyes as he continued to glare at his grandsons as an assumption started to form.

“Answer me truthfully, the two of you,” he spoke. “have you recently talked to Legolas or among yourselves about King Thranduil and his Consort?”

“Once.” Elrohir blurted out. “But not in front of Legolas. Estel just inquired about Legolas’ parents and we told him what we knew about King Thranduil.”

“And when and where was that?”

“Yesterday, in the training fields.” Elladan replied. “But Legolas wasn’t there with us.” He quickly assured upon his grandfather’s dark expression.

“Apparently, Legolas had heard you.” Celeborn stated forebodingly. “And that caused a huge misunderstanding between him and his Adar last night.” At that the twins blanched. “And now you caused yet another misunderstanding between them as well.”

“We didn’t mean to.” Elladan said. “You see, daeradar, Estel is interested in Legolas and—”

“He is?” Celeborn interrupted.

The two elves nodded.

A strange light flickered in Celeborn's greenish eyes.

“How long has this been going on?” he asked.

“Almost since the first day Estel met Legolas.” Elrohir replied. “But he hadn’t got the chance to confess his feelings though.”

“Leave me for now.” The lord said. “And I don’t want either of you to talk about matters that don’t concern you!” he warned. Nodding, the twins hurried out of the study.

As soon as he was alone, Celeborn thought deeply about the news his grandsons just delivered. On one hand, he was worried about a possible argument between Aearon and Legolas. However, the news of Estel’s affections towards the young elf was intriguing. The idea of both of them tied was pleasing. The lord wondered if Legolas could return the man’s feelings.

X X X X

When Legolas returned to the talan assigned to him and his father, he found Prince Aearon there, sitting and reading a book. The young elf paralyzed in front of the older elf, feeling himself unprepared to confront his sire just yet. Aearon looked up at his son and smiled warmly, however, his smile wavered upon seeing Legolas’ despondent expression.

"What is wrong, iôn?" he asked.

The young elf stared at his father, not knowing what to say. Tears slowly welled up in his eyes. "Is this true? Did you lie to me?" he asked at last.

"What are you talking about, Legolas?" Aearon asked, not knowing to what Legolas referred. He placed down his book and stood up, approaching his son.

"The twins told me about the wedding arrangement," Legolas replied, and then with accused tone, he asked, "I thought that you told me about how love is important, and then you are doing this behind my back. Why?"

“Wedding arrangement? What wedding?”

“The wedding that you’ve agreed to,” Legolas cried. “The one you’ve told some lord about.”

Aearon looked at his son and sighed heavily. Returning back to his previous seat, he motioned to Legolas to join him. First, he needed his son to be calm before trying to explain

"Come sit beside me, iôn nîn." Aearon patted on the area next to him on the couch.

Legolas stared at the offered seat for a moment, seemingly thinking whether he should obey or not before slowly doing as his father told him, waiting to hear what he would tell him.

"Let me explain to you why I did it in the first." Aearon said as he explained to his son what happened.

Legolas lowered his head in shame; knowing how much he accused his father of lying.

Aearon looked at his son, noticed that Legolas seemed very shy but was still sad.

"Legolas," Aearon asked, his hands cupping his son's face, looking into his blue eyes, and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I will be, thank you for letting me know, Ada, and I am sorry," Legolas replied, and then he added, "Please forgive me for what I said."

Mirkwood Concert smiled warmly at the young elf. "I’ve already forgiven you, my little leaf.” He said. “But I do believe that we both need to speak with the twins, because I think that they were the ones who caused all the pain. Also I noticed that when they are near you, you seem sad and angry, though this human one, seem to make you feel happy and you are more relaxed toward him."

Legolas lowered his head. “I don’t feel comfortable around them, Ada.” He admitted softly. “They are wary of me and I of them. Estel, on the other hand, is kind, warm and friendly to me. I feel almost safe when I am with him.”

Aearon just smiled in response.

“Ada,” the young elf looked up at his father. “I wish to return to Mirkwood.”

“Why?”

“I don’t feel happy here anymore.” He stated. “Listening to how others think of Adar and you made me feel uncomfortable and unwelcomed. I don’t wish to feel that way.”

The Consort’s heart clenched at that. He suddenly remembered Celeborn’s words about Legolas being unable to deal with his personal problems and preferring to hide instead of facing them. Suddenly he saw himself before his marriage to Thranduil; naïve, insecure, and unsocial, sitting in front of him.

“No, Legolas.” he said firmly, causing the young elf to look at him with wide eyes. “You have nothing to run away from. You mustn’t run away from people’s misguided assumptions. You have to stand up and face them. You have nothing to fear or to be ashamed of. If others think badly of you or your family, you have to stand up and defend yourself not run away.”

Legolas blinked several times, trying to absorb his father’s words and process them carefully in his mind.

“We’ll stay as planned and you will learn to speak up for yourself.” Aearon said firmly. “Do you promise to do that?” he asked.

Legolas thought for few moments before nodding. “I promise, Ada.” He said.

Smiling, the older elf pulled his son into his embrace, softly planting a kiss on the golden mane.

X X X X

“Estel and Legolas?” Galadriel asked in surprise.

“Yes, what do you think of such match?” her husband asked as he sat across the room.

Galadriel seemed to think about it for a while before she looked up to her husband. “It is a good match, however, I fear that Elrond and Thranduil would not agree to it.”

“You mean because of the feud that has been running between the two for two millennia?”

“Yes.” The lady walked to her husband and sat beside him. “No one knows why they had severed the connections between their realms but if time couldn’t wipe the bad blood between them, then we must anticipate a refusal of the match from either of them. Add to that, Thranduil will definitely refuse Estel because of his human blood. I don't see him agreeing into mixing his own blood with a human.”

“You are correct, of course, my dear.” Celeborn said gravely. “However, if we managed to convince Aearon into agreeing, I think he’ll be a great help in convincing Thranduil.”

“But why Estel?”

Celeborn smiled broadly at his wife before saying. “Because I heard the most peculiar information about the man from the twins. Estel is in love with Legolas.”

“Are you going to speak Aearon about this matter?” Galadriel asked.

“Yes, of course.” Celeborn said. “You disagree?”

“I don't think that Aearon is ready to know about such matter.” The lady said as she stood and walked to the window. “Perhaps, if we waited a little, give Estel and Legolas a chance to resolve their feelings to each other.”

Celeborn nodded thoughtfully.

X X X X

A heavy tension reigned over lunch. The twins, for once, were oddly silent and kept avoiding looking in either Aearon or Legolas’ directions. Estel, on the other hand, kept stealing glances at the Mirkwood prince. Legolas seemed much more relaxed than he was in the morning, although he hadn’t spoken to him or the twins during lunch, he pleasantly chatted and laughed with the elder elves.

The lord and lady kept their eyes traveling between the Estel and Legolas while smiling knowingly. They could see the amount of the love that the man held for the younger elf and truly wished that they would be matched together.

After the meal ended, Aearon approached Celeborn. “Celeborn, there is something I need you to know.” He said tightly.

“Certainly.” Lothlórien’s lord said. “Let’s go to my study.”

Legolas watched confusedly as his father left with Lord Celeborn, feeling as if a heavy rock was placed on his chest. He didn’t wish to be around the twins at the moment, especially after what happened. Mercifully, the twins had excused themselves straight after lunch.

“Legolas, would you like to have a walk?” Estel’s voice gently snapped the younger elf from his thoughts.

“I’d love to.” He said softly, forcing an uneasy smile on his face.

X X X X

Just as they left the dining hall, Haldir approached them and asked to join. As they walked outside, Haldir noticed how fondly Estel kept looking at Legolas when he thought no one was looking and how gently he talked to the elf. A smirk formed on the marchwarden’s lips as an idea started to form.

The company of three walked silently for a while before Legolas suddenly rushed ahead. Haldir watched with amusement as the younger elf knelt in front of a family of rabbits and happily engaged with them in a soft conversation. Glancing at the man next to him, Haldir found Estel staring with naked adoration at Mirkwood Prince.

Feeling the marchwarden’s eyes on him, Estel tore his gaze from Legolas and looked at Haldir. "Is something the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

Legolas turned around and noticed Estel and Haldir looking at each other, and he came closer to see what was wrong.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"There is nothing wrong, Legolas,” Haldir replied, noting the worried look in the other elf’s eyes and tone. “But I need to speak with Estel. The river is ahead of us, can you wait for us there?"

Legolas looked toward Estel and the man nodded, saying, "It is all right Legolas, I will meet you there."

With that the younger elf turned around and walked toward the path to the river, glancing every single time to see if Estel was in trouble.

Haldir sighed heavily. He noticed the glances that Legolas gave them and understood them perfectly.

Turning to his companion, he asked the young man. "You need to stop doing that, Estel.”

“Stop doing what?”

“Staring at Legolas whenever you think that no one is looking, and before you deny anything, I saw you with my own eyes.” the marchwarden said firmly. “You _are_ attracted to him. Now tell me the truth, how deep do your feelings run?"

"Am I that obvious?” the man sighed, running a hand through his hair as he glanced at the direction where Legolas went, before returning his gaze toward the marchwarden, "How deep my feelings run, you ask? Deeper than you can imagine," he sighed, adding. “However, there are so many things to consider when it comes to the way I’m feeling towards him. There is this enmity between Mirkwood and Imladris, Legolas’ betrothal, and my brothers tell me that Adar found me a match. Now, how I’m supposed to deal with all of that?"

Haldir smiled. "One step in a time, young man. Other things can be handled later. Legolas is your first priority. First you need to court him."

"C-Court him?" Estel stammered. "How will I do that?"

“You don’t know how to court someone?” Haldir asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

“Of course, I do.” The man replied with annoyed tone. “But how can I court him when he’s already betrothed? Besides, I don’t know how Legolas feels towards me.”

Haldir’s features became somber at that. “To be honest, I don’t believe for one moment that Prince Aearon would arrange a betrothal for Legolas without his knowledge, add to that, I know that he still thinks that his son isn’t ready to be married just yet.”

“In that case, my advances will be surely rejected as well, won’t they?”

“Probably.” Haldir replied. “Legolas is indeed too young to be married but he is old enough to start courting or being courted.”

“Then you advise me to tell him my feelings?”

“Yes, but bear one thing in mind, Estel. You have to be fully aware that when it comes to the matters of the heart, Legolas is completely clueless and naïve. His Adar, Prince Aearon, had sheltered him his entire life, not allowing anyone to get that close to his son. You must always remember this. You shouldn’t take advantage of his inexperience.”

“Since when do you know me to take advantage of anyone, Haldir?” Estel snapped angrily.

“I know you don't.” Haldir replied. “But you may get carried away since you will certainly be in full control of the relationship. All I’m asking is that you should be careful of what you ask of Legolas as a lover.”

Estel just huffed in response. He felt offended at Haldir’s implication but at the same time knew that he was right. Legolas was too innocent that it was easy for anyone to take advantage of him.

“Another matter that you should keep in your mind,” his thoughts were interrupted by the elf’s voice. “While I can see clearly that Legolas cares for you to some extent, I can’t be sure whether his feelings can be called love or a mere infatuation. You have to be sure that while courting him, you don’t cloud his judgment or mislead him in anyway. You have to allow him some space in which he can truly come to terms with his true feelings towards you. Don’t push him into a corner and force your attentions upon him.”

Estel raised a puzzled eyebrow at Haldir’s warning tone. The elf sounded like a father warning his son-in-law not to hurt his child.

“Why are you interested in Legolas and me this much?” The man finally asked.

“Because I’m Legolas’ only friend.” Haldir replied. “His Adar Prince Aearon had always sheltered him from others in fear that he might get hurt. Unfortunately, this made Legolas very vulnerable and fragile. I don’t want to see him sad, Estel. He’s too good to be ill treated or hurt in such a way. I know that you are a noble person, Estel, and would never hurt him. Now go and tell him just how much you love him.”

“Are you certain about this?” the man asked nervously.

“Go.” Haldir said in a commanding voice.

Nodding, the man jogged to the direction of the river.

Watching the man walking away, Haldir sighed sadly before he decided to follow the man, feeling the need to make sure that the man wouldn’t do something rash.

X X X X

“You want to talk about Legolas?”

“Yes.” Aearon replied softly as he sat with Celeborn in his study. “I want to say that you were right…about what you said about him.” Mirkwood Consort lowered his eyes as in shame. “You were absolutely right. Legolas is unable to commune with others because of the way I always shelter him. I saw that today. I realized how much he resembled me when I was younger…before my marriage to Thranduil. I only wanted to protect him…I didn’t mean to overdo it and turn him into an introverted person. I was afraid. No, I’m still afraid. I’m afraid that I will lose him…that he’ll be taken away from me and I would never be able to see him again.” Aearon looked up at his cousin with terrified eyes. “I can’t imagine my life without Legolas, Celeborn. He was the only green leaf in the barren tree of my loveless marriage. Without him in my life, I wouldn’t have been able to continue on living. And it’s due to his presence that I’ve finally found my happiness with Thranduil.”

“He’s your son, Aearon. No one has the right to take him away from you.” Celeborn said softly. “But you have to understand that children have to grow up someday and find their own lives away from their parents. He has the right to find someone to love and build a life for himself. But that doesn’t mean that he would leave you forever.”

Aearon shook his head as a silent tear slid down his cheeks. “You don’t understand.” He whispered. “If Legolas left me, he wouldn’t come back. The ties that bind us now will be severed forever.”

“What ties you two is blood, Aearon. Nothing can cut the ties of blood between a father and son.”

The Mirkwood Consort gave Lothlórien lord mysterious sad look before looking away. “You’ll never understand how I’m feeling, Celeborn.” He whispered softly before standing up and leaving.

X X X X

He was waiting for the Mirkwood prince near the dining hall, wanting to have a private word with him but the young prince came out with Estel then was joined by Haldir.  Lord Rothruinor debated whether to follow the trio at first or leave them be but then decided to follow them from afar and see if a chance to talk to the young elf would present itself.

Rothruinor smirked in satisfaction when Legolas left his companions and headed alone to the river. This was the chance the lord was waiting for.

X X X X

“Your highness,” Legolas almost jumped when someone suddenly called him from behind. He had just arrived to the riverside and was about to make himself comfortable when the strange voice called. Looking up, Legolas saw a redheaded elf approaching. The young elf blinked, recognizing the elf as one of Lord Celeborn’s councillors, though he couldn’t recall his name at the moment.

“It’s a fine day for a picnic, isn’t it?” the lord asked.

“Yes, it is, my lord.” Legolas replied; feeling a little bit uneasy from the way the lord was eyeing him.

“Are you waiting some company?”

“Yes. Estel and Haldir are right behind me.”

The lord smiled slyly before he placed a hand on the young prince’s shoulder. “Then, I must make myself brief and quick.”

“Brief and quick?”

Rothruinor’s smile widened as he eyed the younger elf carefully. Legolas was extremely beautiful and his innocent nature was simply captivating, just as Aearon was once. The older lord felt a cold shudder ran down his spine as he imagined the beautiful elf his for the taking. He wasn’t going to give up on him just yet. He might have lost the battle in the past once, but now life had presented him with another chance and he wasn’t going to let it go to waste.

“My lord?” Rothruinor snapped from his thoughts by Legolas’ inquiring voice.

Legolas inhaled sharply as he felt fear rise inside him when the lord’s hand slightly tightened on his shoulder and his eyes twinkled with strange light.

“I’m sorry, Your Highness,” the lord spoke. “Earlier, I have expressed to your Adar my desire to court you, however, he said that someone else had asked the permission to court you first, though, he refused to tell me who. I still desire to court you, Your Highness, and ultimately take you as my mate, thus, I wish to know the identity of your suitor.”

“It’s me.” The two elves were surprised to hear a sharp voice answering from behind them.

X X X X

T.B.C.

Read and Review, Please


End file.
